


Angel with an ant farm

by strawberrytsukki (cherrychangbin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i blame binge watching ant farms videos, they're just friends secretly whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychangbin/pseuds/strawberrytsukki
Summary: "Tsukki look at my ant farm!!""your what now?"
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukiyama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Angel with an ant farm

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this is a very pointless fluff, BUT, domestic tsukiyama genuinely makes my heart melt in every way and I hope it can warm you up too!!   
> (P.S: i listened to Home, by Cavetown while writing this)

“Tsukki, from now on, you’re designated as the co-manager of this ant farm!” the young boy spoke brightly from his bedroom floor, admiring what he had just finished assembling minutes ago, wishing his friend would pay him any form of attention. He’s been studying for some time now, which is why Yamaguchi thought building an ant farm would interest a usually stern looking Tsukishima in some way, but to no avail. He didn’t even bother to look at him, his nose plunged deep into the three textbooks surrounding him. Surely that’s why he has bad vision, the freckled-boy thought to himself. 

Starting to lose all hope for a reaction, Yamaguchi sighed loudly as a last attempt to make the blonde boy understand how bored he was getting. He was ready to throw a tantrum like a 5 year old if it meant Tsukki would look his way for even two seconds. His right hand dramatically dropped to his side, his long fingers tapping on the ground rapidly, which finally got Tsukishima to grow more and more distracted by Yam’s antics, looking away from his school work for the first time in two hours “They don’t even need a manager, the queen is literally supposed to be doing that job FOR you, yamaguchi. I don’t see why you’re-” 

“Bla bla bla, that’s maybe what the scientists may say, but don’t you think it gets boring for her to take care of so many ants alone?? now THAT’S something the textbooks won’t tell you. In fact, she could be begging for our support at this very moment and you would never know” Yamaguchi, despite his short stature, tried to look imposing as he retorted this last statement before roughly pointing to what seemed to be the queen of his ant’s colony. Consequently, this sparked Tsukishima’s curiosity and an unbearable urge to tease the hell out of his delicate friend. Unhesitatingly, the taller boy quickly rose to his feet to sit right besides Yam’s, demanding to be shown where the queen was. 

Without a second to think, Yamaguchi’s eyes scoured the area thoroughly, excitedly showing-off the legendary mother of his little territory as soon as she was spotted. His legs couldn’t help but bounce with enthusiasm. If Yam’s freckles had the ability to sparkle every time he was happy, his cheeks would for sure be glistening right now. 

“She doesn’t look bored to me” Tsukki declared as he motioned his face closer to one of the four plastic walls that was holding the habitat together, inspecting every inch of it with a serious expression orning his face. 

“How would you know this, her face is too tiny for the human eye to recognize” Yamaguchi snarked back with furrowed brows, trying to subtly scan the ant’s face to see if he could make out some sort of manifestation of emotion to prove Tsukki wrong. His fingers were findling together, his body nervously yearning for the other boy’s approval for once. 

“I have glasses, which means i have superior vision, you’ll never get it i guess”   
That triggered Yamaguchi to steal Tsukki’s glasses off his face and put them on himself, sceptical towards the taller boy’s bold declaration. Of course, this couldn’t prove anything as it only disoriented him and made him more dizzy than he’d ever been. Saying Tsukki found it adorable would be an understatement, his flushed cheeks could tell you that much. He couldn’t help but let out a half-suppressed giggle at the sight of yam’s wearing his frames. They were a bit too small for him since his face was a bit rounder than Tsukki’s. They pushed up the baby fat that was still left in his cheeks. Yamaguchi gave the frames back to it’s original owner after some time, making Tsukishima inwardly curse at any god that decided to let Yamaguchi live his life unneeding of glasses. 

Still disoriented from Tsukki’s strong lenses prescription, Yamaguchi titled his head a little to the side, not being able to look at the ant farm straight without feeling slightly nauseous. He hadn’t fed the ants yet, and felt a little too weakened by his growing headache to bring himself to eagerly do so. “Whew, glasses are no jokes” he whispered not so silently, as he meekly grabbed the food packets the building kit came with. Tsukki’s hand swiftly reached out to steal it from his best friend’s grip, carefully reading the instructions indicated on the back, knowing yam’s head would’ve probably been throbbing at the sight of words.

“AH! so you do care about them after all!” Yamaguchi said as he regained a little bit of his composure, his gaze landing on a committed Tsukishima that was now reaching into the habitat to deposit the ant’s nourishment. 

“Ya, don’t be ridiculous, i’d obviously rather be studying right now” Tsukki replied with no intentions of actually getting back to his studies. Yamaguchi then concluded his statement didn’t carry any truth, considering the fact that Tsukki even inched himself closer to his side. And without another word being spoken between them, it was clear that as angsty as Tsukishima deemed himself to be, he was just a teenager, secretly whipped for the manager of their now shared ant farm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the entire thing, well, thank you! Writing definitely isn't one of my strongest assests, and i'm working on trying to improve more and more, so I hope this was enjoyable to some extent!!


End file.
